A little Paradise
by TheKeyToHeart
Summary: Sora is in love with a junior named Riku, but he is taken by a senior named Aiden. What will happen when their pathes cross at a club in Riku's time of need? RikuXSora Rated M to be safe and for language.
1. Chapter 1

A little Paradise

A little Paradise. Chapter 1

Riku Hikari. Everything I would ever ask for. Piercing aqua eyes that stare into your very soul, beautiful. Long, silver hair that makes him seem even more god like. A body fit for a king; nice abs and ass; and 100 percent off limits. Yeah you heard me right. Riku Hikari is taken; by a senior named Aiden.

Everyone thinks they are perfect for each other. The best two looking guys in the school; but honestly it disgusted me. A junior like Riku is way too good for a sex hungry senior like Aiden. I really can't say anything about the whole situation though because to Riku I am invisible. I bet I could live on a different world and he would notice me more then he does now. It's quite sad actually.

- -

I quickly snap back into reality as I hear a voice call out my name, but before I can respond I feel a heavy lode hit me upside the head. When I see the fire red hair I immediately know that it is my twin Roxas and his boyfriend Axel. They seem like an odd couple, but when you really take the time to look; you can see the love that fills their eyes.

"Hello, earth to Sora! Did you hear a thing that I just said to you?"

"Oh, sorry Roxas. I sort of spaced out there for a minute there."

"Yeah, he was too busy thinking about his lover," Axel proclaimed dragging it out more then necessary.

"Shut up!" I yelled with angry flaring in my eyes as my cheeks burned, turning a shade of pink. "It's not like he knows I exist anyway," I mumbled along with what I had said before.

"ANYWAY. As I was trying to explain before; Axel and I are going to the club tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come along."

"Eh, I dunno. I'll probably just ruin it for you two. Just go without me." I let out a steady sigh. I hated when Roxas randomly invited me places with him and Axel. It made me feel so out of place.

"Oh come on Sora. It will be good for you! We won't have as much fun without you."

"Yeah, and maybe you will pick up a guy almost as hot as me!" Subconsciously Roxas hit Axel upside the head for his comment.

"Roxie! What was that for?"

"Don't be so cocky… It makes you less attractive."

"Oh please, you know you think I'm sexy."

"Whatever. Anyway Sora we will pick you up at the house at 8:00, so you better be ready. All my clothes are at Axel's so I will be getting ready there. Dress cute and I will see you later. Bye!"

"See you guys later…"

_This was going to be a long night._

- -

7:50 pm:

"Shit, Roxas and Axel will be here any minute and I still cannot find a thing to wear!" With that I threw everything in my hands and just sat down on my now very messy floor, if you could even call it that now. "I'm so screwed."

There was suddenly an obnoxious noise that sort of sounded like an elephant running up my stairs and into my room. "Have no fear, Roxas is hereto the rescue!"

"Oh, and don't forget about his sexy boyfriend," Axel added proudly, but his pride was shot down soon after when Roxas shot him a glare.

"You're here early guys…"

"Yeah I know. Call it that creepy twin thing, but I had a feeling that you would have this problem." With that being said I felt a pair a pair of jean along with some other clothing articles hit my face. "Go try this on so I can see if you and I like it."

"Ugh, fine. I entered the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I pulled on tight black jeans, along with a spiked belt that was blue. I then pulled on a baby blue t-shirt that matched my eyes and fastened my silver crown necklace around my neck. I then added a spiked wristband before slipping into my black and white checkered vans. I looked into the mirror to see my reflection; chocolate brown hair spiked in all directions with my bangs falling into my face. I opened the and immediately I regretted it as I was tackled to the floor by my brother.

"Sora! You look hot!"

My cheeks tinged a red color. I don't know why, but I tend to get embarrassed very easily.

"Can we just leave already?"

- -

At the club

Disco light flashing, music blaring, people dancing; just the thing I like to do on the weekends…..**not**." Axel and Roxas had already ditched me doing who knows what and now I am sitting at the bar, probably getting drunk as hell. A sudden outburst caused me to pause my sulking to wonder what was going on.

"Whatever Aiden! You said you loved me, but I guess you were just being a fucking asshole and using me. Stay the hell away from me."

I snapped my head to see the situation and I saw a very pissed off Aiden, and then a glimpse of silver running into the bathroom.

_Riku?_

I casually walked towards the bathroom, and sure enough, I came face-to-face with a very depressed Riku He looked miserable. Tears covered his usual beauty and the happiness that usually was shinning in his eyes was ripped away. A voice from the very god himself took away my full attention.

"I can't believe it…all this time, he was just using me." I suddenly felt a pain in me. I honestly felt so sorry for the guy even though he could most likely give a shit less about me.

"Um, excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that you look distressed."

"Oh god. I'm a mess, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was in here." He quickly whipped his tears away from his beautiful aqua eyes as if they were never there to begin with.

"Names Sora, if you want to talk about it, feel free to talk to me. I mean I don't really have anything important to do." He looked at me and it was like I could see right through him, and into the pain he was hiding. His heart was calling out in need. Suddenly he stuck his hand out and I took it in mine,

"Riku, Riku Hikari.Nice to meet you Sora."


	2. Chapter 2

Woo

Woo! My story was only up for one day and it already has 2 reviews (:

It's only two, but I wasn't even expecting them. It made me so happy.

Not that you all care though… but I decided would update tonight thanks to them.

Thanks Tinker16 and Lanie12777 for the reviews :

This Chapter will be in Riku's point of view.

Hopefully I get across what I am trying to do.

So by the end of this story you should get Riku's side of the story.

Oh! And you might want to know that thoughts are italicized.

--

**A little Paradise: Chapter 2:**

Destiny High. The name of my school seems to haunt me every time I say it. At school, I am like a celebrity. People whom I don't even know call out my name as I walk through the halls, as if I have known them all my life. I have seen everyone in the school, but they are all just people who come and go. It's mostly just because of my "oh so lovely" boyfriend Aiden. He is a senior, and everyone practically bows down at his feet.

He is absolutely stunning don't get me wrong, jet-black hair with bangs that fall in his face, fierce green eyes, taller than me by about 3 inches, and a body to die for, but some things just aren't right between us. He treats me like absolute dog shit half of the time. I swear he has to be bi-polar. One moment he will be holding me, and telling me how lucky he is to have me, and the next he is slapping me across the face asking me why the hell I don't appreciate him like everyone else. People see us fight in school and they stare us down like it's the most important thing in their lives. They need to mind their own fucking business.

But out of all the staring people there is always one person in the crowd that always stands out to me; actually it's more like someone's eyes. Bright Blue, just like the sky. They are filled with so much emotion that it's sort of overwhelming. It's like he gets my pain, but knows he shouldn't interfere because we have no clue who each other are. He makes me wonder why I'm still with Aiden.

I don't get it; I hate him, but I love him at the same time. Why is love so complicated?

--

The last bell sounds as it turns 2:25, signaling the end of school. I quickly grab my belonging and head out to my locker. Shuffling through my belongings I feel a familiar warmth slip around my waist. I glace up into those green eyes and see a hint of excitement.

"Something happen today?"

He smiles down at me and snuggles his face into my shoulder. "Nah, but I was wondering if you were busy tonight?"

I laugh at his childish act as I grab his hand to head out to his car. "Hmm, I don't believe I am. Do you have something in mind?"

"Wanna hit the club tonight? A couple of people from school are going, so I figured it would be something fun to do."

Opening the door to his car I jump in and got comfortable in the seat, while he did the same. As soon as he goes to start the car I grab his hand and smile at him. "I'd love to go."

"Alright babe. I'll pick you up at around 7:45 then. I want to get there a little early."

"Sounds good to me. Umm so ill see you then?"

"Of course." He pulls me into a short, but sweet kiss and I get out of the car heading to my house.

_Hopefully tonight goes well…_

--

"Hmm what should I wear? Something simple, or should I go all out? Or maybe in between!"

Having a tendency to speak to myself, I continued my rambling until I finally came upon the perfect thing to wear. Stripping down into only my boxers, I pulled on a pair of tight blue jeans with lime green and black paint splatters on them, along with a tight lime green shirt. I added a black and white checkered wristband, (Just like Roxas' for all you who were wondering:) along with a silver star necklace with my name embroidered on it. Just as I was slipping into my lime green converse I heard a knock at the door. Running as quickly as possible I whip the door open knowing all well who it is standing behind it.

After nodding in approval Aiden pulls me into a tight embrace. "You look sexy babe."

I try to hide the small blush that creeps on my face, but it seems to fail as I hear a low chuckle from Aiden. He then drags me off to the car mentioning something about being late.

--

Disco light flashing, music blaring, people dancing; just the thing I like to do on the weekends. It's a time to get away from my "normal" life, and actually have time to relax. Everyone is treated the same here, like a heat of the moment type of thing. People pull me this way and that as they try to dance with me, but Aiden keeps a tight grip on me. We get into the beat and we start to dace together. People start to join in and then we are surrounded.

Hips swaying, all I can feel is Aiden's breath on my neck and his hands on my hips. He gets our bodies touching as close as possible, and he whispers things into my ear. It takes all my will to keep the blush away from my face. The Song then ends and the circle surrounding us is broken. Pulling m hand along, Aiden heads to the bar.

"Hey, I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?"

I shake my head and let go of his hand. "I'll just stay right here. Just come get me when you get what you want." Nodding, he heads off to the bar. As soon as he is out of sight, I feel a hand tug me out onto the dance floor, and then hands holding my hips. Knowing Aiden wouldn't mind one dance I start to let the music take me over. We get pretty into it, and I even begin to sweat. Everyone on the dance floor is staring at us; we must have been entertaining. Maybe it was the fact that I was grinding with a complete stranger and we were practically "having sex" on the dance floor, as some people claimed. I really didn't mind though. It was just one time, and plus I have seen Aiden do things much worse then this when he is drunk, so there was nothing to worry about.

**Boy was I dead wrong. **Suddenly a very pissed off Aiden is heading in my direction. He rips me apart from my dance partner and slaps me in the face. "What the fuck Riku! I leave you alone for five fucking minutes and you are grinding on some fucking stranger? What the hell is wrong with you?"

I stare at him with wide eyes and I feel a slight pain in my heart. "Aiden please! You do shit all the time when we come to clubs. You get so drunk that you don't even remember half the time! All I did was dance with **one** guy! It's not the end of the damn world. It's not like I love him or anything. I love you." With that I reached up and kissed his cheek, but to my surprise he pushed me back; something he had never done before.

_What's going on? Shit like this always happens, but it always works out. I don't understand. Oh lord please; please don't take him away from me._

"Shut it Riku. I'm done. I don't fucking love you. The only reason I was going out with you is because you were popular like me. But there is no way in hell that I am going to be treated like this."

"**This? This **is how you treat me every fucking day. I do it one damn time and you act like I caught the world on fire." I fight to hold back the tears that start to collect in my eyes and I realize what he had just said to me. Tears poured down my face and my heart broke in two.

"Whatever Aiden! You said you loved me, but I guess you were just being a fucking asshole and using me. Stay the hell away from me." I ran away to the nearest place I could find, which ended up being the bathroom. Tears poured down my face and I looked as if someone had just run me over. I was a complete mess, but I didn't care.

"I can't believe it…all this time, he was just using me." Suddenly I felt a presence by me and I whipped around to come face to face with **him**.

It was that boy from school. His beautiful sky blue eyes filled with their sympathy as he looked at the mess of me. I tried to play it off like I didn't see him, so he didn't have to see me in this awful state, but then he spoke.

"Um, excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that you look distressed."

I act on instinct and try to make myself a little presentable, but then I notice it's no use and tears fill my eyes again as I think about the situation I just went through. "Oh god. I'm a mess, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was in here." I whipped my tears away quickly, so I didn't look weak, it was as if they were never there.

He giggled a little, but you could tell that he was just trying to lighten up the mood, but then he did something that I would have never expected.

"Names Sora, if you want to talk about it, feel free to talk to me. I mean I don't really have anything important to do." I felt a small tug on my heart when he spoke, and I felt as though he could see right through me and see the **real **Riku. Not just who I play out to be. Subconsciously, I stuck out my hand; it was as though I needed him. He took my large hand into his small one and warmth radiated through me. I knew he was something special.

A small smile crept onto my face, but I hid it away before he had the chance to notice it. "Riku, Riku Hikari. Nice to meet you Sora."

--

Welp, that's the end of chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Please, please, please review! It's much appreciated :


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers :

Sorry for all of you that were wanting this up yesterday. I started on it then, but I just couldn't think of how I wanted the rest to go. Then I figured it out! I hope you enjoy :

Thanks for the reviews again as well. They mean so much to me. This is Sora's point of view!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom heart, or the songs "First Love" and "The Space Between." If I did then I would be writing this now would I XD

( I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last two chapter. Whoops! )

**--**

My heart was beating so fast that it felt it was going to fall out of my chest, and all he did was tell me his name. I know my eyes were glistening and they were most likely a deeper blue then they usually were. He probably thinks I'm insane by the way I'm staring at him without saying a word. Oh, and did I mention that I was still holding onto his hand? Yeah, as if it's not awkward enough…. but wait, he is still holing my hand as well, so maybe it isn't as awkward as I thought. I drag myself out of my self-debate and look up at Riku. He has the same look in his eyes, and if I'm not mistaken, a blush tints his face slightly. His hand is gripping mine firm yet gently, and I cannot help but smile.

Suddenly, I feel fingers lace with mine and I look straight in to Riku's aqua eyes that were as deep as the ocean, as if all the answers would suddenly come to me. He smiled slightly and looked as though he was having an internal battle with himself, but then he softened up and looked as though he was going to speak.

"Umm, Sora would you like to go dan.."

"SORA! Ohmygoodnesswelookedeverywhereforyouiwassoworriedthatsomefreaktookyouawaybutthenaxelsaidtocheckthebathroom **and here you are!" **I glared at Roxas as if he had committed the worst sin, but he just shrugged it off and grabbed my wrist that was not occupied and he began to pull me toward the door. I then looked back at Riku with pleading eyes and he just slipped something in my hand and then let it go and smiled.

"See you later Sora." I looked at him like he was a mad man for not stopping Roxas. I knew he was up to something though by the look in his eyes as I was pulled unwillingly away. I turned my attention to where I was being pulled to and noticed it was the parking lot.

"What the hell Roxas. Why are we leaving so early?"

"Early!? More like late! Mom's already going to murder us. It's 1:00 am.

"Shit." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth as we headed home. I again went back to thinking about Riku. I wish I could have at least gotten his number. That when it hit me. What had Riku slipped into my hand? I released my grip on the forgotten object that my hand was occupying. It was a small piece of paper with the name Riku Hikari scribbled on it along with his cell phone number. He must have done this while I was too busy glaring at Roxas. Boy was he smart. I would have never thought of that. Content with the whole Riku situation at the moment, I readied myself for my mother's wrath for being so late.

--

Finally arriving home, we quickly got out of Axel's car and ran towards the house. I prayed to god mom wasn't awake or else we wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon. Roxas and I walked in and played it off as if we were there the whole time, then we saw that no one was awake and we headed off the bed thanking the heavens we got lucky this time.

1 hour later

I can't sleep. My mind keeps drifting off to other things, and other people. I glace over at my phone for the hundredth time and then back to the little piece of paper in my hand. One text would hurt. I grabbed my LG shine and sent Riku a text. Considering it was about 2 in the morning and I was texting him just to say hi and give him my number, he probably wouldn't answer until the morning, if at all. Oh well, at least it gave me something to wait for. I set my phone down, leaned back, and looked out my window.

The stars were shinning so bright tonight. I always did this when it was late and I couldn't get to sleep. It allowed me to drift off into my own little world and wonder what could be happening on that tiny star. I always wondered if there were other worlds out there. My father always told me stories when I was little about how there once was someone with a great power who discovered the worlds, but hid them away from the others. He said one day there would probably be a chosen one to re-discover the worlds, maybe even in my lifetime. I jump five feet at the sound of "The Space Between" by Valencia, warning me that I had a text message.

I scoop up my phone as quick as possible and looked to see whom it is. A large smile spreads across my face as I see the sender and I become eager to read the message. _Riku._

Text: (from Riku)

Hey Sora. I didn't expect you to be texting me, but I'm glad you did. I was just thinking about you..

A blush crept across my face and I couldn't help but smile like a child on Christmas.

Text: (to Riku)

: Funny, you seem to have crossed my mind a few times tonight too. I really wish I could have spent more time with you at the club  Roxas and I were late getting home, lucky the parents didn't catch us though. Which remind me; how did you get home? You know since the umm… fight.

After sending the message I decided a few tunes wouldn't hurt. Searching my room for my ipod, I found it in a pile of clothes randomly thrown in the corner. I went to turn it on and discovered that it was dead. Oh well, guess I'm sticking with the radio. Finally finding a station I liked, First Love by Utada Hikaru came on. I really loved her music.

_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori_

Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irundarou  
Dare wo omotterundarou

Between lyrics, my cell phone began to ring again and I eagerly read the message.

Text: (from Riku)

I wish we could have as well. I really wanted to dance with you.. You looked like an amazing dancer. The way you sway your hips when you walk just sets me off :p & you have a nice ass by the way. Oh, the whole ride thing was fine. I just asked Seifer to take me home, no biggie. Thanks for worrying though sweetie. So what are you doing up this late anyway?

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashi uta utaeru made

Here comes the smile again. Anything to do with him just makes me smile and I get this tug on my heart. I shouldn't get all excited about it though. It's not like he feels the same way. I don't even want to think about it too much. Don't want to end up getting anxious or anything like that or thinking before I act. That could end up bad. Getting away from my thoughts, I text Riku back.

Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugoki dasouto shiteru  
Wasureta kunai kotobakari  
Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anatawo omotterundarou

Text: (To Riku)

Oh, does the way I walk turn Riku on? I will definitely remember that. Eh, well I couldn't really get to sleep. I'm pretty used to it though. For some reason I can never get to sleep. Too much on my mind I guess. & today it just happens to be too much of you :p Not particular a bad thing though. Riku… what's your favorite color?

I sighed. Why in the world did I guy like Riku randomly start talking to me today. It's not like he recognizes me from school or anything. Dear god, I really hope you didn't put me into some sort of mess. I just hope something good comes out of this. Not me heart broken and depressed again like the last time something like this happened. I really don't want to go through that again. My family went through such a hard time. Especially Roxas, since he almost lost his twin. I don't want to re-live those moments. I opened my phone once again to the receiving of a text.

Text: (from Riku)

Well of course it turns me on babe. You are very handsome if I do say so myself. I'm with you on the sleeping thing, except mine is mostly just from paranoia. Ha, well of course thinking about me isn't a bad thing. Who would think of the sexy Riku 24/7? Favorite color…hmm. I guess I would have to say blue. How about you? Oh and umm, where do you live?

You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place  
in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

Text: (To Riku)

Haha, cocky now are we? Mine is ocean blue. Oh, uh I live in Ocean Front on the 2nd street called Destiny Island. It's the 6th house down on the right. We have a big white porch that wraps around the front; you can't miss it. Lol, why do you ask?

Text: (from Riku)

I'm coming over. I live a couple streets over, so I will be there in a few. I'm coming no matter what so don't argue. Leave your window open so I can come through that way. Which room?

Text: (To Riku)

Heh, it's the 3rd window form the left. I'll leave the light on so you can see it…

Sending the message quickly I began to run around my room frantically trying to find something to wear other than these old pajamas. I settled with a pair of baby blue boxers with black pin stripes and a black beater. I was supposed to look as though I was going to bed, so I figured this was suitable since I usually slept in only my boxers anyway. I then heard a faint sounds coming from my window and I rushed over to see what it was. Sure enough there was Riku, standing on my balcony looking as sexy as ever with only a pair of black boxers on and a tight blue muscle shirt.

"Goodness, couldn't even put on any clothes before rushing over here?"

"Oh, look who talking, I do believe you wearing only boxers too you know." He chuckled a little and smiled a smile I hadn't seen on him before. It fit him well.

"I didn't run through the neighborhood dressed like that." I laughed at the picture that ran through my mind. Silver hair blowing through the wind as he ran effortlessly through the streets in only boxers and a shirt.

"Oh, your just mad that you not the only one to see me like this, although I'm sure everyone else was sleeping." He gently touched my reddened cheeks and looked into my eyes. "You really are a handsome one. How come I didn't talk to you before? I have seen you around school before, but I figured you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Nothing to do with you! Riku, everyone at school wants something to do with you. You're the most popular guy in school. The reason I looked like I wanted nothing to do with you is because I though you were just a stuck up guy that I felt sorry for because you were treated so horribly by some people. Then when I saw you at the club, I saw the real you. Not the one I heard rumors about, not Aiden's boyfriend, not the sexiest guy every. Just you and your heart. It's what I was looking for the whole time." I gave him a loving look and then looked down at my feet in embarrassment. I honestly couldn't believe I said that. Suddenly he lifted my chin so I could look at him, and my heart skipped a beat.

Tears were in those beautiful aqua eyes, and I wanted to make them go away, but then I noticed they were tears of joy, not pain. "Sora, where have you been all those times I was hurt? I was searching for someone like you, and you were right in front of me. No one has ever been able to see the real me. People just want me so they can be popular. They never really wanted me for me. I was so blind and you saw right through me the whole time. I couldn't ask for anything more right now."

Everything seemed to slow down at that very moment. Riku had an emotion unfamiliar to me in his eyes. He intertwined his fingers with mine and whispered in my ear. "Sora, can I have this dance?" I giggled but accepted his offer.

"Of course." We began slow dancing together around my room. There wasn't any music playing at the time, because I had such my radio off before Riku came over. All that could be heard was the beating of our heart in unison. Then faintly a humming could be heard from Riku and then he began to sing.

"Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita. Nigakute setsunai kaori. Ashita no imagoro ni wa. Anata wa doko ni irundarou. Dare wo omotterundarou

It was the song that was playing on the radio before. I sighed happily and listened to him sing, as we danced along. The end of the song then came too quickly, and I didn't want it to end.

"You are always gonna be my love. Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo. I'll remember to love you taught me how. You are always gonna be the one. Mada kanashii love song. Now and forever."

Riku pulled me away slightly and gently. He brushed my bangs out of my face, and then his soft hand cupped my cheek. Leaning down, he placed a small kiss on my lips and then pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Goodnight Sora." He was out the window before I knew it. I look down after him to say goodnight, but then he started to speak before I could even take a breath.

"Oh, and just so you know, Sora, I am now Aiden's Ex boyfriend. I broke up with him before I left the club. After I met you, I knew he wasn't the one for me." Then he was gone into the night. I walked over to my bed and collapsed on it. It was the most soundless sleep I have had in a very long time.

**--**

Finally finished with that chapter. It's not really that great. I hope I didn't bore you to death. The next chapter should be better unless it is so horrible that no one wants me to continue. Oh, and I wanted to know if I do continue if I should make it Riku's side or just go on with the story, but put it in his point of view. Let me know what you think!

You know the drill!

Review, review, review!


	4. Chapter 4

Eep

Eep! It seems like I haven't updated in forever, even though it has only been a few days.

I would have updated sooner, but I was wrapped up in a fan fiction myself . Well Hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and it's Riku's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

_**--**_

It's been a month since that day; the day that I discovered everything that I was ever missing, someone who could see me for me, care for me, want to be with me all the time, be there as a lover and a friend, and a whole lot more. Too bad I still haven't found the guts to actually make him mine. I mean we might as well be a couple, but it's not "official." And I am not one to be in anything unofficial, something that could be broken in only mere seconds, because it could confuse the daylights out of us both. I don't want to loose him to some stupid mistake that I make.

I have actually been making a list of all the mistakes that I could possibly make.

My list:

Give into Aiden's pleas and go back out with him.

Go too fast with Sora, and scare him off.

Not ask Sora out before we get out of school for the summer, him get the wrong idea, and get another guy. Or girl..? Is he bi? I'll have to ask him.

Be a Jackass.

**Do nothing at all.**

--

"Riku, Riku, Riku! Canyoubelivethatitisactuallythelastdayofschoolinonlythreedays! We will have the whole summer to enjoy ourselves together!" He smiled up at me innocently and cuddled me as if he had no care in the world. I ruffled spikes lovingly.

"Sora, babe, I have no idea what your saying if you talk that fast." Kissing him lightly on the on the forehead, I grabbed his hand as we walked to class.

After that fateful night, Sora and I began to hang out a lot. It's like we have known each other our entire lives. He knows me forwards and backwards as I know him, well except for the whole bi thing. It seems like he is always with me, and those few times he isn't there, I feel empty inside. He knows what makes me laugh without even trying. He is absolute perfection. We discovered that we had classes together when we returned to school after that weekend. It's pretty sad that we didn't know that before though. I walk him to every class, and at the moment we are going to a class we share; PE.

"Riku, hurry up or we will be late!" Lightly tugging on my hand, Sora led the way to the locker rooms. We quickly threw off our clothes and changed and arrived in the gym just as time as always. Sora's blue eyes caught mine and he giggled. "You know one of these times we are going to be late, and I'm going to blame it on you Mr. Hikari for you daydreaming." Poking me in the chest and sticking out his tongue as if to prove a point, I leaned over and caught it between my lips. He gasped from the contact, but then relaxed in my hold. Allowing my tongue to linger with his, I began to explore his familiar mouth. He moaned softly, but it was enough to get the attention of the others and that was followed by a cough from our teacher.

We broke apart reluctantly and turned a scarlet color from all the stares. "Heh, next time lets make sure we are in privacy," I whispered softly to my love. Nodding slowly, we began to listen to the teacher's instructions. She announced that we would be playing dodge ball and began to go over the rules as I tuned out, I mean, who didn't know how to play dodge ball? I poked Sora's side to get his attention and then we began to speak quietly to each other.

_--_

It's lunchtime, and I am so fucking nervous. Why? Because I am about to ask the most loving, adorable, kind, energetic, caring, boy I have ever met to be my date for the end of the year dance. I have had it all planed out how I was going to do it for the last week, but I was beginning to have doubts. Then I saw Sora's glistening eyes staring at me as his tiny figure made its way toward me and it all went away.

Standing on his tippy toes, he gave me a passionate kiss that left me craving for more. I smiled that smile I only gave him. "Um, Sora, I have something to ask you, but will you come outside with me first?" He nodding, looking at me with curiosity and worry. I led him out to the perfect spot, right under the Cherry Blossom tree. It was exactly how I had pictured it. I took his hand in mine and looked deep into his eyes. I could see the worry, the love, the guilt, the happiness, the joy, and the Sora that I love. I took a deep breath and let it spill. "Sora, will you be my date for the dance?" He didn't respond and I began to get nervous and the hand that was not in Sora's began to fidget with the hem of my shirt. All my worries were taken away when I saw the sparkle in his eyes. He glomped me to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"Of course Riku." Planting a kiss my cheek he grabbed my hand and let me back into the school as the bell sounded for the next class.

_--_

_That night._

Lying in my bed, I stared at the ceiling. Today had been an exciting day and it wore me out. I was so glad that I was taking Sora to the dance. That would be when I would tell him exactly how I feel, and stop this madness. It's the night I will ask him to be mine "officially." It makes me giddy just thinking about it, but worried at the same time. I don't want him to reject me. What if he thinks I'm taking things way too fast? I don't think I would be able to live without him. Not ever.

I hear my phone go off and I quickly run to get it, hoping that it's Sora. Sure enough I slip it open to see that it is indeed him.

Text: (to Riku)

Hey, meet me down on the beach in half in hour. Wear your swimming trunks just in case!

I smiled and went to get ready. I decided on my black swimming trunks, and a tight light blue shirt that read Hollister in black across it, along with my star necklace that I almost always had on. I pulled on a pair of jeans with multiple holes on them over my trunks; along with a pair of black flip-flops. I brushed out my silver hair and looked over my image in the mirror. I applied a little bit of eyeliner before noticing that I needed to get moving and silently slipped out my window, careful to keep it cracked, and headed to the beach.

Arriving just on time I began to search around for Sora when I saw no site of him anywhere. Worry filled me as I saw no site of his tiny figure; that was until I felt it tackling me into the sand. Tiny fingers slid under my shirt and began to tickle my sides. "S Soraaa. St-op. Please?" I cried out with tears rolling down my cheeks. Laughter filled the air along with the sweet aroma of Sora and the ocean. Seeing that he wasn't giving up any time soon, I had to think fast. I flipped him over before he had the chance to recover and I kissed him as I leaned over my love.

We stared into each other's eyes, which was something we did often, and we could see all the emotions that they held. The moonlight was casting a glow on Sora's face that made him look like an angel that was almost untouchable. The ocean waves lapped at our feet our bodies began to melt into one. The contact was broken when Sora rolled from under me and spread out onto the sand with his hands behind his head, looking towards the sky. Rolling my eyes, I followed his actions and got as close to him as possible.

"What are you looking a Sor?" A grin played across his adorable face as he heard his nickname.

"Hmm. Just looked at the stars Ri. Aren't they beautiful?" I just nodded. "I wonder if there are other worlds out there. My father always told me stories when I was little about how there once was someone with a great power who discovered the worlds, but hid them away from the others. He said one day there would probably be a chosen one to re-discover the worlds, maybe even in our lifetime. Isn't that neat?" I chuckled at his way of thinking, it reminded me so much of myself.

"Yes Sora, it is. Will you promise me something?" He turned on his side to face me, as if I was the most interesting thing out there.

"What is it Riku?"

"Promise me, that if there are other worlds out there, that you will go out there with me and see them with your own eyes. Promise that we won't get caught up in their wonder without each other. We'll go together right?" My question stunned him at first, but he then recovered.

"Of course we'll go together. I wouldn't leave you for anything." Closing the gap between us, he cuddled against my chest and closed his eyes and fell asleep."

"Good, because I don't think I could like without you Sor-Sor." I kissed his forehead taking once last glace at the stars before falling asleep as well.

_--_

Umm, so it's a little on the sort side. But I promise I will make it up to you all next time :D Lots off fluff in this chapter as you can see, but hey, who doesn't like some SoraXRiku goodness? XD Well, **please review!** I would like at least 2 reviews before continuing, so click the blue button! Cookies will be given to all who do so :D


	5. Chapter 5

I know! Im a freaking horrible person! I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I feel so bad. I was just so busy with other things that this got lost in the backtrack! Plus school is starting soon and i waited until last minute to do my report :p so yeah. Please keep reading! I will try and update more often (: I know this one is short : but I will be updated way more often from now on.

Well here's the story!

Sora's point of view folks!

**--**

The sun is peaking it's way through my eyelids causing me to awake from my slumber. The wind is blowing my spiky hair that is even more unruly than usual. The fresh smell of salt water fills my senses as it licks against my feet. The sand at a comfortable warm temperature makes me want to go back to my lovely dreams, and as I open my eyes those beautiful aqua eyes are staring straight at mine. Riku…

Wait a second….Riku? What the hell would he be doing her… "OH SHIT! Riku ohmygod! My mom is going to kill me we were here all night and I didn't even tell her and dear god we are missing school!! What about my grades and what about the dance and.. hmph." My rampage was cut short when my boyfriend; no wait, he isn't my boyfriend, so I guess my lover? Yeah my lover, put his soft finger to my cherry lips.

"Sora, calm down. It's alright, it isn't the end of the world. I can handle your mom and school will be fine, we will just go in late and say we overslept all right? & there is nothing to worry about the dance either since we **are** going to school." Riku always knows what to do. Leave it to him to wakeup with a plan already in mind and not panicking at all. His lips touch mine briefly before standing up and grabbing my hand to follow him.

**-- **

"Damn it, come on you stupid bell. Ring already!" mumbling to myself, I stare at the clock for it to change signaling the end of school, which means the dance would be 4 hours later! My hands are shaking so much, it's a surprise there isn't an earthquake or something.

RING

"FINALLY!!" I bolt out of my seat with my things in hand, heading straight to my locker. As usual Riku is standing there looking as sexy as ever waiting for me. He greats me with a kiss to the forehead and opens my locker for me.

"So… are you ready for tonight?" Lacing his fingers with mine we head toward his black Volvo in the parking lot.

"You bet so! It's going to be great. I can't wait." A chuckle escapes past his lips and he grips my hand more possessively as we receive stares from other students in the parking lot. Some on the side is whispering about us. Stupid fan girls. Do they really have nothing better to do then stand around and look at us like eye candy? Although, I do admit; it makes me feel of higher power. & it makes me feel 10 times sexier… Maybe they aren't so bad after all.

"Spacing out again my love? Do that too often and you may find yourself in an awkward situation." Smiling at me smugly he opened the car door for me and then went to his side driving away towards my house.

**--**

**Time jump: 1 hour before the dance:**

"ROXAS!! HELP, NOW!"

I was close to panic: actually closer to a heart attack. My hair looked like a wild beast, my tie was crooked and to the side, I couldn't find my fucking pants anywhere, and I had to ready to be out the door in one hour! What the hell is wrong with me and getting ready? "ROX.."

"Holy hell Sora just calm down for two seconds. Just tell me what you need help with first." That's my brother for you, always had a plan. Maybe I was the only one without one.

**--**

"Wow."

"More like a Woo look at that sexy man! Sora you look amazing." I blush under all the complements from Axel and my brother. It took Roxas only 45 minuets to look like I was a brand new me.

"Really guys, I don't really look that…"

DING

"Ill get it!!" Practically trampling me, Roxas runs to the door and throws it open. It was like everything froze at the point. All our mouths hang open wide at the side that stood before us. There was Riku, in a tux nonetheless, an aqua tie that matched his eyes perfectly, Blue converse to match and add a little Riku style, eyeliner making his eyes clear as day, silver hair cascading over his shoulders, and wearing the smile I love the most. The one he only smiles for me.

His eyes were locked on mine, and suddenly I couldn't handle myself. I pushed past Roxas and hugged him. " You look amazing Riku."

He chuckled and responded like his witty self. "Well, you don't look too bad yourself." I glanced down at my outfit again which consisted of a black tux that was similar to his, a sea blue tie with black-checkered things, & dark blue converse. My hair was spiked up like always but was a little less wild and my crown necklace was around my neck. I punched him in the arm lightly and laughed a bit.

"Alright lets go mister I'm full of myself, before you fall in love with you." Pulling him out the door we headed to his all too familiar car and headed off to the dance.

After a few minutes of driving I glanced over at Riku who seemed very interested in the road and had a nervous look in his eye. "Aren't you excited?" I asked, breaking the silence between the two of us.

"Oh, yeah sorry Sora. Just got a little sidetracked that's all. Don't worry about it." He smiled, but it all seemed fake to me. Did I do something wrong? A stabbing feeling took over my stomach and I felt as though I was going to throw up. Was he just using me for something? Did he really not like me? I really hoped not. I mean I was practically wearing my heart on my sleeve and for him to crush it would make me never want to trust another guy/girl again. Hopefully it's just a little mix up.

"Sora, we're here." I grinned as we pulled into an empty parking spot. People were pouring in in large groups, most with dates and some with just friends. The night was perfect and the stars were shinning bright, but I couldn't help but worry about what was bothering Riku.

**--**

We walking into the school hand in hand and were immediately overwhelmed by the base and all the people there. A disco light hung from the ceiling, tables were set up in many places, and a giant chocolate fountain was placed to the side by the food and was surrounded by a few people making quiet conversation. The dance floor was crowded with familiar faces as feet and hips moved to the beat. It reminded me a lot of the club. I glanced up at Riku and noticed he was staring at me with an unfamiliar look, but it wasn't a bad one. He seemed lost in thought, like he was waiting for something, but I wasn't sure what. He seemed to notice I was staring back and grinned.

"You still owe me a dance for ditching me last time mister." Playfulness filled his eyes as he pulled me towards the dance floor with no protests. He pulled me to him and placed his hands on my hips hesitantly and just swayed slowly with the beat, almost afraid I would go away if he did anything more. The music began to make me drown in it as a new song came on. I moved my hips to the beat, grinding against Riku. I heard a gasp escape past his lips in shock but then he followed what I was doing. Soon everyone surrounded us and I was lost in my mind, like I always did when I was dancing, but this seemed different then all those times at the club. I actually knew who I was dancing with, and it wasn't just a one-night thing where I would never see them again. I was actually with someone that cared and who I knew. It felt right.

The song ended and Riku suddenly pulled away as fast as a bullet. He looked at me and began to stutter. "Uh-Umm, I have to…. Go do something. I'll be right back!!" With that he was gone before I could even blink. I tilted my head to the side and wondered what the heck was wrong. Oh well, I guess he will come back if he wants to…

--

20 minutes later and still no Riku. At this point I'm pretty pissed off and I want to go home, but of course Riku is my ride and there is no way I'm going anywhere near Roxas and Axel at the dance. So here I am standing against the wall waiting for the dumbass, when suddenly a voice fills the air. His voice.

"Umm hey there everyone! Having fun?!" Shouts fill the air in response to show the excitement. "Okay well my band and I are going to play tonight! Sounds good to you all?" More Shouts and people start to go crazy and anxious to here Riku and his band. I must say, I am quite curious myself. Riku never mentioned anything about being in a band. "We are More Than This and we will be performing Skyway Avenue and I'm dedicating it to a special someone. They know who they are." He was staring straight at me and I couldn't help but blush. Suddenly the music started and Riku grabbed the microphone and began to sing.

She said let's change our luck  
This night is all we've got  
Drive fast until we crash  
This dead end life  
Sweet dreams that won't come true  
I'd leave it all for you  
Brick walls are closing in  
Let's make a run tonight

His voice was like an angel. Just like on the night he sang to me in my room. I just never realized how good he actually was. He really had a talent, and it was one that most people would overlook.

Blinded by the lights  
Hold you through forever  
Won't let you go

Cause if you jump  
I will jump too  
We will fall together  
From the building's ledge  
Never looking back at what we've done  
We'll say it was love  
Cause I would die for you  
On skyway avenue

A smile couldn't contain itself from spreading across my face and I began to jump up and down like an idiot like everyone else and screaming. I mean, the one I loved was singing for me. That defiantly is a reason to scream.

She said don't change your mind  
Let's leave this town behind  
We'll race right off the cliff  
They will remember this  
It all got so mundane  
With you I'm back again  
Just take me by the hand  
We're close to the edge

I seriously didn't know why Riku never mentioned why he was in a band I mean he is amazing. Why not brag to the world?

Blinded by the lights  
Hold you through forever  
Won't let you go

Cause if you jump  
I will jump too  
We will fall together  
From the building's ledge  
Never looking back at what we've done  
We'll say it was love  
Cause I would die for you  
On skyway avenue

It was like he was spilling out his heart through the song. It was all pretty romantic to me. & he is singing it in front of the entire school!

Where are your guts to fly  
Soaring through, through the night  
And if you take that last step  
I'll follow you  
Leave the edge and fly  
We're finally alive

Cause if you jump  
I will jump too  
We will fall together  
From the building's ledge  
Never looking back at what we've done  
We'll say it was love  
Cause I would die for you  
On skyway avenue  
So what's left to prove  
We have made it through

He ended the last note and stared straight into my eyes wearing that smile of his. & then he jumped off the stage and made his way towards me through the crowd. Eyes followed him to his destination as he stopped right and front of me and kissed me oh so passionately. Everyone was staring, but we didn't care. He gave me the same look as when we were walking into the dance and I felt my heart skip a beat. "Sora, will be be my boyfriend?" Everything froze at that moment but I couldn't help but let the words tumble from my mouth."

"I would love to be yours Riku."


	6. ATTENTION! readers please read!

Okay so as you can see I have not updated in FOREVER and I am so sorry for that! I have been busy with things and haven't really had the time to write. I am planning on continuing on with the story but not if anyone isn't going to be reading it. So depending on how many people respond to this will depend on if I continue writing this story or not.

Again I am so sorry for not updating!

XOXO

TheKeyToHeart


	7. Readersss! :

okay so im sorry its been forever since i have done anything with this story but i just want to inform everyone the i AM continuing it. I will post the next chapter within a week for sure, I just need to finish it up. again i a so so so so so sorry it took forever an hopefully i still have my readers when i post it 


	8. Chapter 6

Hey there guys, as i have been saying im a so sorry for the wait.  
Things were just a little complicated in my life with boyfriends and friendships and stuff.  
It may effect how this story is going to go, but dont worry!  
So heres how it's gonna be;  
this chapter is short BUT it's because i wanted this to have more inpact on what was going on and leave a sort of impression.  
Im alreay working on the NEXT CHAPTER! So no worries there :  
hope it meets everyones expectations.  
Please please please leave reviews after you read it.  
Even if it's not complex or anything, just to let me know that you are reading it.  
I wont continue the fic if no one does.  
I hope you enjoy!  
Rikus point of view =]

A weight lifted off that fragile heart of mine as soon as i heard those words roll off the tip of his tongue. Was this really all happening right now in this moment in time? It all seemed too good to be true and i was finding all this too hard to take in and my heart began to beat at 1000 beats per second and i couldnt breathe, but then i felt his lips on mine, and all the fear seems to disapear. I could feel the stares of all the other students dirrected towards us, but i didnt care one bit. This was a moment in my life that i surely didnt want to forget,and i wanted to engrave every emotion and feeling into my memories. I could feel the passion that was taking place between us and i didnt want it to ever go away. Reluctently we both pulled away and just stared into each others eyes. It may sound a little corny, but dont diss it until you actually have stared deeply into the eyes of someone you care for. You see all the raw emotion that is being hidden behind those eyes and how they are feeling deep within their soul. I could stare into those baby blues all day.

I suddenly just wanted to get away from it all. The noise, the lights, the music, the people.  
And apparently Sora was feeling the exact same away, and i felt him gently tug on my sleeve and grab my wrist, leading me to wherever his mind had thought of. We walked right through the doors of the school and kept walking in complete silence. It wasnt awkward or anything like that, but peaceful. I didnt ask any questions, I just let my love lead the way to where he desired to go. He must have a set place in mind because each step was taken without hesitaiton, as if he were on some sort of mission.

The moon was shining brightly, leaving a glow on his face. It gave him a sort of mysterious look. His eyes sparkled in a way that i did not recognize, how i loved the way they looked. A peaceful look overtook the feature of his face, a relaxed sort of smile plastered on it. His grip on my wrist had loosened up a bit, but stayed tight enough to reassure him that i was there. His pace was steady, but sort of rushed at the same time. Suddenly he stopped..

We were standing in the middle of a very large open field that went on as far as the eye could see. The moons glow cast over it made it even more beautiful. flowers were everywhere, and i imagined a child running through it on a summers day. It reminded me of the times when i was younger and my mother would take me out to my grandparents in Kentucky, and i would run through the fields and get lost in all the beauty that surrounded me without a care in the world.I guess we dont really take the time to appreciate all the little things that we see. The town in which we lived was no where in sight anymore and i began to wonder just how far away we had gone, but I began not to care as I felt a rush of calmness rush over me. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Sora lay down on the soft blanket of grass and flowers that God had so graciously put here. His hands behind his head and those baby blues looking into my eyes and begged me to join him.

I layed down beside him and soaked up the view. Without the lights from the town, the stars were perfectly visible out here. One could wonder how so much beauty could be overlooked at times. As i began to count all the stars above my head I reached my hand over and enterlaced it with his.

"Arent they beautiful? They are so bright...," he quietly spoke outloud, afraid to brake the peace.

"Your bright." I replied bluntly. He looked at me and gave me a qustionable look, but all i could do was smile in return.

He giggled softly. "Your silly Ri." His laugh was the cutest thing i have ever heard in my entire life, I hope ill be able to keep him happy like this all the time. In all honestly the feelings that i have right now, at this very moment, are something that i have never experienced before in my entire life. I always thought that i knew exactly what love was, and how it was supposed to be, but i think that this, this right here, and what it is supposed to be. Something so simple and delecate, qustionable but definate at the same time. I never want this feeling to go away. I have no fear for the future and i only see good things happening. I want to be able to keep him by my side for the rest of my life, but in all honesty i just hope that we can make it through all the dramas of high school. But i know that we can do it, and if it is meant to be then it will work out on it's own and we will push through everything that is thrown at us.

"Ri, can i ask you something?" He looked at me with eyes filled with question, as if trying to look for the answer without me just flat out telling him.

"Hmm?" I turned on my side to show he has my full attention. I saw a blush creep up on his cheek and he tried to turn away to hide it from me. Gently i reached over and turned his face towards mine. "Hey, no hiding things okay? You can tell me anything Sor." A smile spread across his face and he seemed to shake his head as if reassure himself that what i was saying was true.

"What exactly is love supposed to feel like?" The question was put out there so easily, but it wasn't one with a simple answer but i tried to answer it the best the I could.

"Love is when someone is constantly on your mind, whether you want them to be there or not. It's when your heart beats so fast that it feels like it's going to explode any minute. Love is when you feel safest in that persons arms and when you never want to leave their side. It's when you would do anything at all for that person, even if it meaqnt giving up your happiness for them. Love can be simple, yet so complicated. What makes you ask so suddenly anyway Sor?"

"Well Ri....I think that maybe, possibly, I might be in love with you."

I suddenly couldn't feel any part of my body and i began to feel numb all over. Was this happening? No...it's not possible. It can't be maybe i heard him wrong. Ill ask him to repeat what he said.

"Pardon?"

"I...I think i might be in love with you Ri." My eyes widened and again I couldn't breathe, but it wasn't in a bad way. But of course Since my reaction must have SEEMED bad, Sora began to fear the worst. I saw panic fill his eyes and tears started to streak down his face. I quickly reach over and softly wiped away his tears. He looked at me, confused, and i leaned over and kissed his forehead softly.

"Well....I think i might be in love with you too Sora." He beamed brightly at me and tackled me into a hug. Tears of joy were streaming down his cheaks and he laughed in my ears, filling up the silence that surrounded us. I didnt want him to let go. Ever. He was the missing piece o my puzzle and without him there I would never be able to be fully complete. If he wasnt here with me right now under this cloudless sky under the stars I would be missing an important part of the image that make me who I am right now at this very moment.

Suddenly he had a serious look in his eye and looked at me dead on as if looking right into the depths of my deepest thought.

"You Promise?" I also became serious and gripped his hand in mine.

"I would never lie to you."

"Do you think we can last? I mean at least throughout the rest of high school?

"I have no doubt in my mind." I stated matter-of-factly.

"I think we can too."

I leaned over and placed a small kiss on Sora's lips for a brief moment and then pulled away with a smile, but he surely would have that, Suddenly lips were locked with mine once again, but with more passion behind it. He licked my bottom lip, begging for a way in, but i was determinded not to let him win. Suddenly he bit down gently, nibbling on my lip and i accidently let a gasp slip, allowing him access. He pushed his body onto mine and kept as close as possible as our tongues danced together. I switched the situation so i could take control and deepened the kiss even more than before. I kissed down his jaw and let my hand wander over his toned stomach. Every kiss and every touch was made with love and passion. And right there on that night we made love for the very first time. Maybe we were taking things too fast, but everything seemed just the way it was meant to be. I couldnt help but keep asking God to please let this last. 


End file.
